


Bones

by Kalloway



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Feeling a few bones.
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Bones

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'good'

"That should last the day, at least," Ranzal said as he shoved a final handful of straw into the last training dummy. 

"Hopefully," Zace replied, watching Ranzal more than the dummy. "I've meant to ask, but when did you break your fingers?" 

Ranzal blinked then laughed. "Which time? They always healed up good enough... didn't they?" 

Zace nodded then reached for Ranzal's hand. "They don't seem to trouble you." 

"Only when it gets really cold." Of course, Ranzal couldn't help a slight shiver under Zace's careful touch. "Should I worry?" 

"Not at all." Zace smiled. "And I'll know them anywhere."


End file.
